With All My Heart Re Edited Version
by TigressLuver
Summary: i fixed it up a bit. for those who are new to this story i recommend to read this one other than the other one. incase you guys like my crappy original version i didnt delete it so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

On a cool summers night Po stayed awake thinking about the 3 weeks he spent after defeating the evil Tai lung. Obviously day dreaming of every person he's met while staying at the Jade Palace.

Monkey: "cool dude, but can he stand my pure awesomeness"?

Viper: "has been the nicest to me ever since my first day"

Crane: "my man! The coolest"

Mantis: "also cool but how come he always begs me to cook my famous noodles"?

Tigress: "a whole other story! Not that social, always criticizes me, but I can't help on how pretty she is her amber eyes, her thin curvy body, her"...-

Po finally snapped back into reality and yawns. "Man I need some sleep." He said as he scratches his bottom and finds a comfortable spot on his bed mat and drifts to sleep.

The morning gong goes off and a minute later the Furious Five opens their doors and stand in the hallway to greet their master.

"Good morning master" they all said.

"Morning stude-" Shifu began to say, then he realizes Po isn't there.

"Panda …panda!"

"Wha?"Po said as he came out yawning and stretching.

"Panda try to wake up on time like the others." Shifu said frustrated.

"Ok Master." Po apologized, then bowed to his teacher.

* * *

><p>Everyone headed out to breakfast, Po rushed to begin making breakfast<p>

"Sooooo… anyone had any pleasant dreams last night?" Monkey said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I dreamed that I was back home with my parents dancing with my lucky ribbon." Viper said sipping her rice porridge. "Mmm this is good Po." She compliments.

"Well I dreamed that I was defeating the greatest bandit in china…..Santa" Monkey stated.

"Santa? As in Santa Claus?" Po was as confused as ever.

"Yeah he may drop by at your house and gives you gifts while you're asleep, but he could steal my almond cookies if I give him the chance. You know he steals people's cookies right?" monkey asked.

The whole room groaned.

"Um monkey there are two reasons why your dream sounds ridiculous, first is the Santa does not exist! And even if he does he's supposed to eat your cookies." Mantis began "that's the whole point."

After Mantis and Crane tells everyone their dream the awkward silence continues.

So Tigress what did you dream about? Viper asked.

Tigress sat up straight. "Nothing really." Despite of her very unusual dream she had of her past as a child.

"Oh really?" Viper asked. "Well I heard talking in your room and it sounds like you talk in your sleep"

"No I don't" Tigress said as she begins pushing away her plate "I'm going to meditate"

Tigress walked out to room.

"Wow that was weird" Mantis said slowly finishing his breakfast.

"I think she's hiding something ... as usual" Viper said in her suspicious voice. "I shouldn't meddle into her personal life, that's just plain rude"

* * *

><p>During break from training Po decided to get to know the Furious Five a little better by composing a little conversation with them. After the four it was Tigress's turn.<p>

Po nervously made his way to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, and found the female feline quietly meditating.

"Uh Tigress" Po said, before he could say anything else she raised one finger telling him to wait.

She opened her eyes and turned around "what do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Well I was thinking about talking to you for a second if that's ok." He laughed nervously.

"Uh, why?" She asked.

"Just to get to know you, I mean I did it with everyone else; and I know a bit more about them." Po explained.

"Ok then, ask away."

Po was amazed that Master tigress, _the_ Master Tigress was letting him talk to her.

A silent moment followed.

"Sooooo. What's your favorite color?" Po asked.

"My favorite color? Uh red?" Tigress answered.

"Oh cool….my dad's favorite color is red." Po said nervously.

"Interesting." She said. "Red is the favorite of everyone."

"Yeah." Po laughed.

Another long silence.

"Sorry that I'm so boring." Tigress apologized.

"Oh it's ok. I'm enjoying this." Po said.

Tigress stopped meditating, and faced Po.

"I can see that this is getting nowhere." Tigress said.

"Yeah." Po said once again.

"But I need someone to talk to. About my troubles, it's about time someone wanted to talk to me." Tigress said.

"You really want to talk to me?" Po asked surprised.

"I mean sure, isn't that what friends do?" Tigress asked.

Po cracked a huge smile. "You can tell me anything."

Tigress closed her eyes and tried to remember the horrid dream she had the night before.

* * *

><p>When she was 14<p>

Sitting upright in bed on a summer's night, a warm breeze blows in; bringing the sweet smell of flowers and the grass. Wide awake young Tigress couldn't believe her eyes.

"What are you doing in here Tai Lung?" she asked furiously.

She found the snow leopard in her room, going through her things. seeing a note in his hands.

"Oh nothing just reading on how much you adore me and my manly charm." He snickered.

Tigress jumped out of her bed and walked towards her dresser. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't need to your doing it for me" He chuckled.

Tigress walked over to him and snatched the piece of paper out of his hand, and tore it up.

"Get out." She said then threw the pieces in his face.

"Or what you will tell Master Shifu?" he asked.

Tigress froze she couldn't let Shifu find out that she let a 'boy' in her room.

"Never mind that." Tigress spat.

"That's what I thought you said." Tai Lung said.

"If you won't leave then I'll just sleep in Rin's room." Tigress said. She grabbed her pillow and headed towards the rice paper door.

She tried to walk around him to the door but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go" she said softly trying not to wake anyone especially Master Shifu.

"You can't run away from love forever Tigress I will find you" Tai Lung said turning her around to face him.

"Are you drunk or something?" Tigress asked in disbelief as she tried to break free from his grip.

Tigress looked into his eyes, but she didn't see an outrageously immature teenager, she saw an actual person. It scared her to think this way about him so she pushed him away.

"This is crazy! We can't love each other we're siblings! What will Master Shifu think? Oogway will curse us!" Tigress yelled quietly.

"So who cares? We can do whatever we want. Besides he doesn't have to know." Tai Lung said.

He stepped towards her. "It would be our little secret."

"What?" She hesitated.

She heart skipped a beat when he pushed her softly against the rice paper wall.

"I don't know who you are anymore." Tigress said. She didn't want to believe it but she loved him back.

"This is insane." Tigress said. She made break for anything she just stood there and looked into his amber eyes.

"I know but I can't stand it much longer" he said he leaned forward, his hands still on her waist.

They both leaned to kiss.

His lips softly touch hers and they broke the kiss. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

They kissed again neither of them breaking the kiss, Tai lung's hands slowly made their way up to her back.

Tigress rested her hands on his warm chest.

They stopped kissing this time to hug.

"Tai lung." Tigress whispered.

"Yes Tigress." He answered.

"Promise me, that you would never leave me." Tigress pleaded. She had no idea what she was saying but she didn't care.

"I promise." Tai Lung said.

"Tai lung." Tigress said once more.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I – I love you."

Tigress opened her eyes to find an eager panda in her face.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Uh, you were about to tell me something." Po said.

"Oh well…nevermind I-I forgot." Tigress lied then got up and walked away.

She really didn't want to talk to anyone about her disturbing past.

* * *

><p>WOW NOW IT SEEMS A BIT BETTER NOW THAT I FIXED IT!<p>

CHEERS!


	2. Chapter 2

"Really? You forgot?" Po asked.

"Well yeah." Tigress muttered.

"It's ok, we can talk about something else." Po suggested.

"Actually. I think it's time for us to get to training, before Shifu gets mad." Tigress said.

"Good point." Po said as he and Tigress walked toward the training hall.

* * *

><p>In the training hall everyone was doing their regular training.<p>

Crane on the Jade Tortoise dodging the deadly arrows.

Viper in the Fire Pipes.

Monkey on the Spiky Hoops.

Tigress on the Seven Swinging Clubs while balancing on the Spinning Dragons below.

And Po still at level zero getting bored of the lifeless punching Adversary, he watched the others train.

"Po! Don't just sit around, do something!"

Po turned around to see a small red panda behind him.

"But master Shifu I'm a little tired of punching this thing... I'm so bored it's not even funny" Po said as he looked at his busy companions.

"Come with me." Shifu said as he motioned Po to follow him. They both walked into a strange room filled with armor and swords. "This was my personal training room; now it's yours." Shifu bowed.

"Really? You mean it its mine? All mine?" Po asked extremely excited.

"Yes Dragon Warrior, enjoy." Shifu said as he left the room to Po.

"Wow this is totally awesome!" Po said as he looked around the equipment.

"Man I Can't wait to try it tomorrow" he sighed and got ready to make dinner.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen the Furious Five sat at the table waiting for Po's famous noodles.<p>

Po shared out four bowls and handed it to them.

"Po I might want to says this a couple of times but this is really good!" Mantis said while he scarfed down the delicious noodle soup.

"Tigress don't you want to try some?" Viper asked looking curiously at why the tiger hasn't spoken since she came back from the Peach Tree.

"I'm just not that hungry." Tigress replied, pushing her chair. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

After Tigress leaves the kitchen, the awkward silence comes back.

"What's up with her? She's never this quiet." Monkey said with his empty bowl.

"Maybe she on her monthly." Crane said snickering in his soup.

"Despite her monthly curse that's not the problem." Viper said defending her good friend.

"Besides she might tell me tonight, I'm sleeping over in her room it's our friendiversarry." Viper stated.

"How do you know she will tell you?" Mantis asked challenging the python.

"She will trust me." Viper said as she got up and left the four males behind.

* * *

><p>Tigress and Viper sat on the cherry wood floor with their pajamas on.<p>

"So let's talk." Viper said, while dipping a marshmallow in melted chocolate. Tigress always thought that it was such a disgusting snack.

"About what?" Tigress asked, obviously confused.

"Well I noticed that you haven't talked the whole day I thought something was wrong." Viper asked, eating the chocolate covered marshmallow.

"Oh I wasn't talking cause…um, I don't know." Tigress hesitated.

"Don't give me that, you've been acting all upset ever since Po spoke to you at the Peach Tree." Viper motioned next to the surprised feline.

"He told me it was about your 5 minute chat. He thinks your upset too. I have no clue what it was but it could sound personal." Viper said. She tried to look into Tigress' troubled mind.

"Well I am upset but not that much besides I'm over it." she turned around to drink her green tea.

"you're upset about 'HIM' aren't you? About the T word." Viper said, looking around for listeners.

"yes I am, look I don't really want to talk about him; he's dead and gone and I'd rather have it that way." Tigress said as she sat up from laying on her stomach.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Viper wanted to hug her but felt that it was difficult.

"Viper please stop." Tigress said as she drifted to sleep.

Viper slept a few minutes after.

Tigress couldn't sleep she started thinking about the time she was actually happy with her life.

* * *

><p>*YAWN* FIXED THIS ONE NOW….MORE TO GO!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The going went off the next morning, waking all the students.

"Good Morning Master." The Furious Five said in unison.

*Sigh* "Where's Po?" Shifu asked.

Monkey pointed at Po's door.

"For the love of! Po! Get up!" Shifu yelled as he pounded the rice paper door.

"Wha? Huh? What's going on?" Po asked as he groggily opened his door.

"You over slept again" Viper said.

"But don't we wake up for another 30 minutes?" Mantis asked curious as ever.

"Yes, but I have a very important announcement after you eat breakfast and meet me at the courtyard at once" Shifu ordered leaving the five and Po in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"What do you think the announcement is?" Monkey asked.<p>

"He's finally getting married…..I hope." Crane suggested.

"At his age? I don't think so." Mantis said finishing his food.

Po looked around to see that Tigress isn't there.

"Um have you guys seen Tigress anywhere? Her food is getting cold." Po asked The Four.

"I think she's at the Peach Tree, she said she had to go think; you know clear her mind." Viper explained, remembering the talk they had last night.

"About what?" Mantis asked.

"None of your business, it's her issue." Viper said.

"Ohhhhhh I see the problem" Mantis said suspiciously.

"I can't believe she's still not over that whole Tai Lung thing." He whispered, as Po notices their little exchange.

"What about Tai Lung?" Po imposed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, BYE!" Everyone said as they leave stormed out the door, leaving Po alone in the kitchen.

"Um ok that was weird." Po mumbled as he tossed his food stained apron next to the stove.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming students, this is very important news. You all know the Imperial City?" Shifu began.<p>

"Yes Master." They all agreed.

"Well next week is their oldest daughter's carination and the Emperor wants us to guard the Imperial scroll." Shifu explained.

"Guard it? From who?" Crane asked.

"From a dangerous group called the Huns they invaded many cities for a long time and when they found out the Imperial scroll still existed they decided to go after it." Shifu said.

"What's so important about this Imperial scroll?" Po pondered.

"It contains the power to rule the south side of China the Master of the Huns longed to be one of the Emperors now he gets the chance to claim it." Shifu said.

"I bet it's blank." Po whispered to Mantis.

"It's not its real! It's rare! And it's to be guarded by us! Now pack your bags were going south and Po, no more the 2 snacks." Shifu said leaving the four and Po in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Po grunted. He was in charge to pack food and supplies so he decides to get some peaches from the Sacred Peach Tree; on his way up the steps he heard crying.<p>

"What the….Tigress? Are you crying?" Po asked walking slowly towards her.

"No." she mumbled quickly wiping away her tears.

"It's ok to cry I do it all the time. What's the matter?" he asked, while he found a spot to sit right next to her.

"Nothing, just forget it." She said looking away, avoiding Po's jade eyes.

"Tell me. You've been acting weird ever since I talked to you yesterday. Did I offend you? Po asked.

"No, it's not you panda." She said slowly regaining her normal personality.

'_Panda_. Never thought i would be glad to hear her call me that, nothing was really wrong with her. But still. Why was she crying?' Po wondered.

The Tigress was now staring into his eyes. "What are you looking at?" She asked sounding more alive now.

Po snapped back into reality. "Um, Master Shifu wants us to prepare for a mission. You missed the meeting." Po informed.

Tigress' face softened as she realized that she scared him. "Sorry." She said. "I'm really stressed out right now, I hope you can understand." She apologized.

It's ok. Po said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Tigress got up and walked down the steps to the Dormitories.

That time Po didn't see the Tigress that was tougher that him, who would beat him around when they were sparring together, an irritated, a dryly sarcastic girl. He saw a person.

* * *

><p>Tigress walked into her room and started to pack her most wanted belongings. Clothes, toothbrush, towels, shoes. 'Wait it's a mission.' She thought. She packed her lucky dagger and her claw gloves. Not that she would really need them.<p>

"I was just coming to get you." Crane said as he strolled in.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Tigress asked.

"Wow, don't gotta sound so harsh, you door was open anyway." Crane said as he backed away.

"Shifu says he's leaving soon." Crane reminded.

"Wait, where are we going anyway?" Tigress asked.

"Shifu said we were going to the Imperial City." Crane explained.

"Great." Tigress groaned as she plopped onto her bed. "We're going to meet royalty, and we look like garbage."

"Don't think that we're going there for fine dining. Remember it's a mission; we're going to be guarding a rare and very powerful artifact. We have to stand there day and night, until the coronation then we can party!" crane said.

'Party? Wow this mission sounds stupid.' Tigress thought. "What are we guarding this artifact from?" Tigress asked.

"Uh, just some dangerous people, you know bandits and stuff." Crane stuttered.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Why can't they get their own guards to do it?"

"I have no idea, I have to go." Crane said as he hurried out the room.

'He was acting really weird, as if he had something to hide…from me.' Tigress thought.

* * *

><p>"Wow you finished packing?" Viper asked as she found Po and Monkey in the kitchen sitting and waiting patiently for the others to finish.<p>

"I only had one thing to pack." Monkey said. "My almond cookies."

Po looked at him dumbfounded.

"Po you look somehow disturbed." Viper said.

"That's what I said." Monkey said with a mouthful of cookies. Viper gave him the signal to give them a moment alone. Monkey left.

"Po, is everything alright?" Viper asked.

"I'm fine." Po said.

"You know, you're not a very good liar." Viper giggled.

"Ok, it's about Tigress. She's starting to scare me." Po said.

"Did she threaten to kill you again?" Viper asked.

"No not like that. I mean to say…is she bi-polar?" Po asked.

Viper couldn't help but laugh at his curiosity. When she finished she managed to speak. "No, why do you say that?"

"Well, when I was looking for her today, I saw her crying, then when I asked if she was ok she got angry." Po said.

"Tigress isn't exactly a person that shows a lot of emotion. If you tell her the funniest joke in the world, it would take her 10 years to finally laugh." Viper said.

"Did that really happen?" Po asked shocked.

"Oh gosh no! She never laughs!" Viper laughed. "I was totally shocked when I saw her smile at you though."

"She smiled at me?" Po asked.

Viper winced at his fake remark. "Po, do you like Tigress?"

"Sure she's ok." Po said.

"No, I mean do you like her, as in like her?" Viper asked.

Po stared at her dead in the face.

* * *

><p>I HAVE TO STOP HERE I HATE BEING A FRESHMAN AND HAVING BIOLOGY, GEOMETRY, AND LSN GOVERNMENT HOMEWORK TO DO.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After three hours of packing the Furious Five and Master Shifu were able to finish on time.

"Ok I think we're ready to begin our long journey to the Imperial City." Shifu said, as they started loading the wagon with their belongings.

They finally finished and started heading down the Great Stairs.

"Po, you are in charge of the wagon." Shifu said.

"Um Master Shifu how exactly am I supposed to bring the wagon down the stairs?" Po asked.

Shifu stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"That, I didn't think about." He said thinking of a plan.

"I know! He can take the shortcut." Mantis said pointing at the short hill beside the peach tree.

"We had a short cut this whole time? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?" Po practically yelled.

"Well it was so funny watching you tumble down the stairs every time that no one wanted to tell you." Monkey said; snickering.

"May we please get going? We have a lot of time ahead of us." Shifu said impatiently.

* * *

><p>He and his students headed down the stairs while Po used the short cut, they later on meet at the exit of the village. They finally reach the Thread of Hope where the Furious Five had been defeated by Tai Lung.<p>

Po stopped and stared at the 'used to be' bridge. Now it was just two ropes on one end of the bridge.

"How in the world are we supposed to get across?" Po asked looking down into the darkness underneath.

"That, I didn't think about either." Master Shifu murmured once again.

"Crane could fly us to the other side." Mantis suggested.

As Crane picked up Mantis and Viper, Po looked at him nervously.

'How's he supposed to lift me?' He thought.

Crane finally sets Master Shifu down and goes to get Po.

"Ok buddy just hold out your arms and maybe just maybe I'll try not to drop you." he said.

"How is that's supposed to make me feel better?" Po asked full of fear.

"It doesn't I just always wanted to say that!" Crane snickered while picking Po up.

Po kept his eyes closed the entire time practically screaming.

"I don't wanna die! I wanna live!"

"Po."

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet!"

"Po."

"Please! don't drop me!"

"Po!"

"Huh?"

"You're on the other side." Crane said as he put his straw hat back on.

"Alright students were heading east." Master Shifu said pointing in the direction.

"How do you know where the Imperial City is without a map?" Po asked.

"I memorized it. There are only three maps in existence you know." Shifu explained as they headed into a forest.

* * *

><p>Tigress saw a strange figure in the bushes from the corner of her eye, she turned around to see but the figure vanished.<p>

"That was weird." she said under her breath.

"What was?" Viper asked.

"I could have sworn I saw something moving in the bushes." Tigress said.

"It was probably the wind." Viper said and kept going.

"Maybe your right" Tigress said as she followed the others from behind.

A while later she saw the figure again, this time even closer.

"Who's there?" She said turning around quickly, she observed the bush and found nothing; she shrugged and turned around to see a jaguar.

Tigress seemed to recognize its face.

"Tigress is that you?" The figure asked as it steps toward her slowly.

"Rin?" Tigress said.

"Tigress who are you talking to?" Master Shifu said as he sees the figure too.

"And who is this?"He asked, still not realizing who it really was.

"That's Rin Master Shifu. remember?" Tigress explained.

"Rin? It can't be I thought you were dead." Master Shifu stared in disbelief, slowly approaching his long lost student.

"Who's Rin?" Po asked.

"She was Shifu's second student she was learning the arts of Kung Fu the same time Tigress was, they were really close friends" Viper explained.

"Yeah, until she ran away." Mantis said.

Viper hissed at him.

"You must be the Dragon Warrior it's an honor to meet you." Rin said while she bowed to Po.

"How did you know that I was the Dragon Warrior?" Po asked looking at her in a very confused way.

"We have heard much about you." Rin said

"We?" Master Shifu asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry there are others here." Rin said.

"Oh." Tigress mumbled.

"If it's no harm to ask, where are you all headed?" Rin asked casually.

"Were going to the imperial City." Tigress answered, but felt wrong telling her so.

"Yeah we're going to guard the-humph!"

Before Po could finish is sentence Tigress covered his mouth with her paw and whispered in his ear.

"You are not to tell anyone about our mission not even her! Understood?" Po nodded and she pulled her hand away.

"If it's not any trouble I could show you the way out of the forest." Rin suggested, helping Po with the bags.

"It won't be much trouble we could use your help." Master Shifu said, not paying any attention to Tigress' look of concern.

* * *

><p>They walked for a couple of minutes; it wasn't long until they were in a camping ground full of tents.<p>

Tigress noticed that Rin's clothes matched the tents.

Shifu noticed that the tents had red markings on them his shock made him step back.

"You're one of them?" He asked.

"One of who?" Rin said as she turned around to face her former master.

"You think I'm one of the Huns?" She asked. Looking blankly at him with a smile.

"Well that's what I was thinking." He said noticing, ninja figures coming out of the tents.

"Now Shifu, you know me better than that, I wouldn't attack you guys without a warning." She said stepping closer to them.

"Did you just admit it?" Shifu asked getting his students into battle stance.

"Well duh. Consider that as my warning." Rin said as she lunges at them.

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHA! MY FIRST SAGA OF WITH ALL MY HEART, INTO THE BLUE, AND COME FIND ME IS COMING TO A CLOSE END. BUT NOT YET!<p>

NEW TITLE AND STORY "ONLY TIME CAN TELL" WILL PREMIER SOON IN AUGUST 1ST!

CHEERS!


	5. Chapter 5

Shifu blocked Rin's surprise attack but to his surprise he didn't realize that she was right behind him.

As more ninjas came out of the tents Tigress and the others charged at them.

"So Shifu how long can you stand my attacks?" Rin said, surprising Shifu from behind with a power kick in his back.

"I can't believe this, you were one of my prized students." Shifu said while dodging her painful blows.

"Well believe it." Rin spat. She knocked him to the ground and he fell unconscious.

"Po, help Master Shifu" Tigress yelled at the helpless and nervous panda.

But before Po could even make a step a giant mechanical bird landed in front of him; crushing the black tents.

"You idiot! I said land on the other side!" Rin yelled at the minion who was controlling the bird.

Tigress stopped fighting headed for Rin.

Without Rin noticing she pulled her ear until her head hit the ground.

"Tigress, you almost broke my nose you're going to have to pay for that." Rin said as she jumped in the air so high no one could see her for a minute.

"Where did she go?" Po asked looking deeply into the sky, having the sun almost burn them into his head.

After that Rin appeared landing on Tigress.

The Tiger laid deep in the Earth's crust in pain.

"Grab the Master, we're leaving." Rin ordered pointing at her minions.

"Yes Master Rin." They said, as they loaded Master Shifu into the bird.

Just then a giant ninja came out of the tents.

"Master you summoned me?" The ninja bowed.

"Yes, take care of them while I'm gone." she instructed.

After that the mechanical bird lifted itself from the ground and started flying away.

"She's getting away!" Po yelled while helping Tigress to her feet.

"Any ideas?" Viper asked as the giant ninja walked slowly towards them.

The ninja was at least bigger than Po. A lot bigger.

"Charge!" Tigress yelled without thinking as they all headed towards the giant.

Suddenly, he managed to bounce them all off his belly at least 3 miles away. As he heard a loud thud. He smiled and walked away to the Huns next destination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Furious Five and Po quickly recovered from the previous incident.<p>

"Worst idea ever." Crane said, as he looked around for his straw hat.

"What just happened?" Mantis asked, rubbing his throbbing head.

"We just got skadooshed" Po said as he struggled to get on his feet.

Tigress couldn't believe what had just happened. She lost to a fat guy.

"Why did they kidnap Master Shifu?" Monkey asked.

"I think I know why." Tigress said, dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"What would they possibly want with Master Shifu?" Viper asked.

"Well let's just say they needed some directions to the palace. Since he is the only one who knows the way there, they want to get there first to steal the scroll." Tigress claimed.

"Oh I understand." Po said.

"So how do we get there now?"Mantis asked.

Tigress now realized that she had to be the leader.

Everyone began to think especially Po. Minutes have past and not one idea has been spoken.

"Ok I got nothing." Monkey gave up.

"Nada." Viper replied.

"Nope." Crane said.

"Absolutely hopeless, let's just go home and forget about all this" Po said finally giving up.

"And just leave Master Shifu behind? We can't and besides I don't even think we know the way back" Crane said.

"Wait, what did you just say Po?" Tigress asked quickly developing an idea.

"That this is hopeless."

"No after that."

"Forget about all this."

"Before that."

"I love you?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go home?"

"Yeah" she said.

"Why didn't I think about this earlier?" Tigress asked herself.

"I don't get it what does that have to do with anything." Mantis said while he paced back and forth.

"Well remember when Master Shifu said that he memorized the map?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah but what does that mean?" Monkey asked.

"Well where else can you memorize something?" Tigress said, trying to jog their memory.

"Uh the library?" Viper spoke confused.

"Exactly the library in the Jade Palace! That's where the map could be." She said with excitement.

"Well uh I… want to…uh never mind." Po said as she turned away.

"What were you about to say?" Tigress asked.

"Oh nothing … just that I discovered something in the Dragon Scroll that's all." He says avoiding her amber eyes. She wasn't even listening to him.

"Ok whatever let's go Crane I could use you to get across the bridge." She said as Crane followed her.

"I wouldn't really call it a bridge anymore I would call it a giant pit of death." Mantis joked.

"We will meet you all back here in an hour." Tigress stated, as she ran away with Crane by her side.

* * *

><p>"I am going to ask you one more time old man! Where is the Palace?" Rin yelled at the red panda.<p>

"I am not telling you!"He yelled.

"Well fine you know Tigress' life lies in your hands I would tell my enemies where the Imperial palace was if I were you." Rin growled in his ear.

"What can you possibly do to Tigress?" Shifu asked.

"The things I did to her 11 years ago." Rin said with an evil grin on her face.

"What?" Shifu said even more confused than before.

"You heard me." Rin said.

"I'll tell you what Rin, you let me go and I won't kick your ass." Shifu said in a harsh tone.

"My gosh Shifu! I haven't heard you swear in ages!" She gazed in surprise.

Shifu scowled at her.

"You know, I didn't have to be like this." Rin said. "But you know when it comes to wrecking a person's life go figure."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Shifu asked with anger.

"Well a week before the choosing of the Dragon Warrior I decided to go my separate ways, since Tai lung was still there I decided to match them up." Rin explained.

"What the hell were you thinking? They hate each other!" Shifu began but Rin cut him off.

"I matched them up so when there to busy loving each other I would have a higher chance of becoming the Dragon Warrior."

"You set them up?" Shifu asked in surprise.

"I did more than that." she smirked.

And the flashback begins.

* * *

><p>SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATES IN FOREVER! BUT SOON ANOTHER UPDATE WILL COME!<p>

CHEERS!


	6. Chapter 6

-FLASHBACK-

On a sunny afternoon after Shifu just told his students about the choosing of the dragon warrior. Rin finally decided, it was either now or never.

"Hey Tigress!" Rin smiled "I was thinking since my birthday is tomorrow, maybe we could have a sleepover in my room."

"Sure." Tigress answered, not very fond of the idea. They both headed into the kitchen.

The three students sat at the table, individually enjoying a bowl of steamed rice.

It was peacefully silent until Tai lung let out a loud and disturbing burp.

"Do you mind? We are trying to eat here!" Tigress yelled at the snow leopard.

"Well excuse me!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Rin looked at both of them thinking of a brilliant idea.

'This is perfect.' she thought, she quickly finished her dinner.

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>Tigress and Crane quickly made their way to the Jade Palace. Tigress' head was filled with questions.<p>

'Did Po just say what I thought he said?' she thought.

They started running up the steps to the palace.

"Great if we keep this up we will be back there in no time." Crane said with a smile.

They finally reached the gates and decide to split up.

"Ok you search Master Shifu's room I got the library." Crane said. Tigress nodded, and they went their separate ways.

Tigress searched the whole room to find…nothing, until she spotted a few scrolls under the bed. One by one she removed each scroll until she found Shifu's little collection.

She smirked at the collection of empty vodka bottles.

'I'm amazed he hasn't suffered from alcohol poisoning.' She thought. She put the scrolls back and went to search for Crane.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Nope not a thing." Tigress replied

"Well I searched the entire map section of the library."

"There's got to be another place where he would keep it." Tigress said.

Crane reminded her about the things Po said.

"Wait you don't think"... Crane began.

"No it can't be possible, Crane its blank there's nothing in the Dragon Scroll." Tigress denied.

"Well we can just try" Crane said, heading out to the dormitories.

"Fine." Tigress said as she followed him, with the tiny bit of doubt.

It wasn't long until they reached the door to Po's room. They just stood there and froze right in front of it.

"You open it." Crane whispered.

"Why are you whispering? And you open it!" Tigress yelled.

"Fine let the guys do it." Crane spoke sarcastically; he nervously inched closer to the door and opened it.

In surprise they found Po's room nice and clean.

"And to think he was a total slob." Crane chuckled

"We don't have much time, we need to find that map" Tigress said as she searched for the cursed Dragon Scroll

'How that scroll brought me awful memories.' Tigress thought as she continued on searching.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

The two teens lied on the floor of Rin's room as they had a meaningful conversation.

"So who do think will get the scroll?" Tigress asked.

"I bet it's gonna be you." Rin said with fakely hopeful voice.

"Well I know you have a higher chance of getting it." Tigress suggested.

'Damn right!' Rin thought.

"Aww thanks buddy." she said as she hugged Tigress.

"So now that we're here and everyone is asleep let's do what girls do best at slumber parties."

"Which is what?" Tigress asked in a confused tone.

"Gossiping! Of course!" Rin said, excitedly sitting up straight.

"So let's talk!" Rin continued.

"Um ok about what?" Tigress asked yet again in an even more confused tone.

"I don't know maybe about the people here." Rin said. Her plan was carefully unfolding in front of her.

"Um ok?"Tigress said as she lied down.

"Ok what do you really think about Shifu?" Rin began.

"I don't really know he's nice, sometimes fun, I have nothing really against him." Tigress said, despite that fact that she used to have a crush on him.

"Oh ok" Rin said."What about Tai lung?"

"Ugh don't get me started!" Tigress said in a furious tone."He is the worst person anyone would ever want to meet! He's disgusting, cruel, stupid, a really bad singer! And-"

"He sings?" Rin asked in a surprised expression.

"Trust me at least you haven't heard him in the bath house singing like an 80 year old woman!" Tigress replied.

"Ouch that was harsh" Rin said with a chuckle. "You don't have a soft side for the guy?"

"Absolutely not!" Tigress said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oh well I always thought you liked him…as in like, like him." Rin finally said, coming with her approach.

"What?" Tigress yelled as she got up from her mat.

"Shh! Tigress you're going to wake the whole palace!" Rin said motioning her friend to sit down.

"Sorry it's just I can't believe you think I like him!" Tigress said in a soft, yet harsh voice.

"I don't think Tigress… I know" Rin said defeating the tiger.

"Ok ok fine I admit it" Tigress said in defeat. "When we were eight I sorta had a crush on him."

"I knew it! That's why you always stare at him during training." Rin pointed out.

"Yeah sure, but promise not to tell a soul." Tigress begged.

"Ok I promise." Rin said as they pinky swore.

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

><p>Knowing that it happened in this room Tigress continued searching for the scroll.<p>

"I found it." Crane said as he held it up.

"Ok lets see." he said. He opened the scroll to find it blank

"Ha I told you there's nothing-"

"Wait!" Crane said interrupting Tigress' remark.

"Look." He said. he pointed at the gold foil that was glued to the scroll. He began to peel it like a sticker.

"Crane! What the hell are you doing?" Tigress asked. Before she could stop him, he already pulled the entire part off and turned it over.

"I can't believe it; the map was behind the Dragon Scroll this whole time!" Tigress said in surprise.

"Yeah, now let's get back before sunset." Crane said as they both exited the room.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if they will be here on time." Viper said impatiently, she started drawing her name in the dirt."I'm so bored."<p>

"You're not the only one." Mantis said as he leaped on Monkey's shoulder.

"We're gonna go find something to do." He said as they both headed out in the meadow.

All Po could do was sit and think.

'Did I just tell Tigress that I loved her?' Po thought. "I hope she didn't hear me." He said to himself.

"Hope who didn't hear? Viper asked as she slithered to her close friend.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking." Po said trying to kill the subject.

"Well I heard something that I was amazed about." Viper said as she got closer.

Po looked at her with his signature 'What the hell are you talking about?' look.

"It takes a lot of guts to tell a girl how you really feel." Viper said.

'Uh oh.' Po thought. 'She heard me?'

"It's ok to be embarrassed." Viper said.

"It's nice to finally meet a guy who isn't afraid to tell a girl how he really feels." Viper said as she slithered back to the rock she was on.

* * *

><p>"Alright Shifu where next?" Rin asked, as she gazed at her prisoner, tied up in thick rope looking helpless.<p>

"Keep going straight." He said.

"Keep going forward!" She yelled at her minions.

It wasn't long until they reached the two tall stones up ahead; Rin quickly knew that something was up.

"These were the same stones we passed 15 minutes ago!" Rin yelled, she pulled out a dagger and pointed it in Shifu's face.

"Don't give me fake directions! Or you will suffer!" She threatened

"And how will you do that?"Shifu asked"

"As soon as we get the scroll, you and your precious students of kung fu will die, but don't worry; they can die way before that. With my spies watching them. Just you wait." Rin threatened.

Shifu sighed in defeat as the mechanical bird kept on flying.

Rin smiled at the thought of ruling, as she did 11 years ago.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

"Hey Tai!" Rin called, following the leopard to the training hall.

"What do you want?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Well I just wanted you to wish me happy birthday." She said with an innocent look on her face.

"Why should I? You never wished me happy birthday." He shot.

Rin began to make her puppy face. Tai lung hated that look.

"Fine." he sighed. "Happy birthday Rin." He rolled is crimson eyes in annoyance.

"Thanks!"She cheered as she skipped past him.

'It's not every day she thinks she older just because she turned fifteen.' Tai lung thought as he started for training.

Tigress came in and accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey watch it!" Tai lung growled as he glared at her.

"Sorry." She apologized quietly and walked past him.

"What's up with her?" He asked Rin.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you after training." She promised. Rin began her training on the Seven Clubs.

6 hours of training passed and Tigress headed off to bed early, which gave Rin the chance to brainwash Tai lung.

The two felines took a walk around the palace in the warm breeze.

"So you were going to tell me something?" Tai lung asked killing the silence.

"Oh yeah, what was wrong with Tigress, well it's just that she has a small, maybe a huge crush on you." Rin said crushing the promise she made the previous night.

"What? You're lying, there is no way she likes me!" Tai lung denied in shock.

"Well it's true and if you refuse to believe it that's your problem." Rin said as she got ready to leave, she then turned around again.

"Oh and before you deny it she wrote a small letter to herself of how much she likes you." She said as she walked closer to Tai lung "I'm not stupid I know you like her too." She finally said. Rin walked away leaving the dumbfounded leopard behind.

Her words burned into his skull. 'She's right.' He thought in defeat. 'I do like her, but maybe I should see if it's true.' He walked in the opposite direction, to investigate, one whether Rin was telling the truth.

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>SORRY I NEVER UPDATED SO SOON, BUT HERE IT IS! CHEERS!<p> 


End file.
